1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fire extinguishers, and more particularly to a novel personalized fire retardant dispensing apparatus which is worn by the user and includes dispensing means for distributing a fire retardant about the head and upper body region of the user when exposed to a high temperature fire environment.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many persons engaging in sports events, such as race car drivers, were exposed to a fire environment during a crash or explosion encountered in the performance of a sporting event. Although the driver may be covered by fire resistant gloves, driving suit and a helmet, certain critical areas are exposed to the heat and flame of the environment wherein such areas include the eyes, face, ears and neck. The racing vehicle may include a fire extinguishing system in the cockpit or driving area of the vehicle which may automatically cover the external suit, gloves and helmet of the driver with a fire extinguishing or retardant agent. However, this procedure still leaves the critical areas exposed within the helmet and does not provide for "fire creep" which consumes oxygen within the helmet and does not protect against inhalation of flame.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide an instant deluge spray dispensing system for a fire extinguishing or retardant which will assist a person in avoidance of fire distinguishment and permanent injury. Such a system should stay with the driver as the driver may exit a race car and preferably should include automatic features such as temperature actuated as well as manual commencement of the dispensing agent. Protection must be available against inhalation of flame and the system should allow "open eye" exit of the vehicle in a fire situation.
Furthermore, a fire retardant medium is to be breathable to allow oxygen supplementation or non-toxic inhalation for life sustenance as well as functioning as a fire retarding substance.